


Vinoville July

by Monsieur Fleurs (SpaceguyLewis)



Series: (Average, Ordinary, Everyday) Superhero [1]
Category: Pokemon Uranium - Fandom
Genre: Discussion of Gender, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post Main Questline, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/Monsieur%20Fleurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hotter than the inside of Mt. Actinide, Lewis takes a swim, and Urayne asks some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinoville July

**Author's Note:**

> While Lewis uses he/him/his pronouns, he identifies as nonbinary.

It was the height of summer in Tandor, nearly a hundred degrees out, as Lewis and Urayne walked along Route 8. They were training the lower level members of the team, S51-A and Gellin, on the endemic Pokémon. Urayne's trainer mopped his face with the bandana that was normally loosely tied around his neck, a soft whine of discomfort punctuating the sound of his shoes crunching on the gravel path.

 _If I recall the map correctly, the Lilypond is up ahead. You could probably swim in the shallows if you wished._ Lewis stopped midstep, slowly pivoting to look at Urayne.

"I am so damn glad you exist." He said gravely, then took off sprinting. Urayne shook their head fondly, slowly floating after their Trainer. Soon the Lilypond came into view, blue and cool with the occasional Magikarp leaping from its surface. A dock jutted out into the pond a little ways, and Lewis stopped on the short grass just before it. He toed out of his shoes, pulled off his socks, and wriggled out of his shirt and baseball jacket in one go. His clothes were discarded on the grass before he sprinted to the water, taking a running leap off the dock and cannonballing into the water with a splash that would make a Magikarp proud. Lewis surfaced, the hair not in his ponytail dripping messily over his face before he ducked under the water again. As he swam about, pausing occasionally to admire the many lotus and water lily blossoms floating on the pond's surface, Urayne noticed two thin scars along the contours of their Trainer's pectorals. They looked very precise, as if someone had taken a knife and cut through Lewis's flesh. The Nuclear Pokémon shivered with anger at the thought of someone harming their Trainer.

 _Lewis_ , they called, and the Champion looked up from where his were attempting to scoop up tiny Glaslug fry with his hands. _What happened to your chest?_

"Hm?" After a quick glance down, a look of realization dawned on Lewis's face. "I shoulda known this was coming." He paddled over to the dock and hoisted himself up onto the weathered wood, patting the planks beside them. Urayne quietly floated over and set themselves down, the two tiny spheres above their head orbiting idly. Lewis chewed on his lip as they looked out over the water.

"Sometimes," He began, "Humans are born a bit funky. A girl might be born with big shoulders and a deep voice and facial hair. A boy might be born with wide hips and a high voice. Nonbinary people might be born with any of those things. But that doesn't mean, for any of them, that they're not a guy or a gal or a nonbinary pal."

 _So that sort of thing is defined by the individual?_   Urayne clarified.

"Yeah, exactly. In my case, I didn't realize I was nonbinary until I hit puberty, which really sucked for a few years. Luckily I was able to get surgery and a T implant." Lewis paused and smiled, pushing wet hair out of his eyes. "Funny thing is, Actan and I defeated you and Curie a few months after that happened. I guess we both were freed, in our own way."

 _Yes, we were._ Urayne lifted a hand but paused, thinking better of their actions. _I understand if you'd be uncomfortable with it, but… may I touch them?_

"The scars, you mean?"

 _Yes_.

"Go ahead."

They moved their hand to Lewis's chest, reaching out with one finger as the whole of their palm was nearly the size of his torso. At the first touch Lewis jumped a little, but shook his head when Urayne made a little questioning noise in his head. The scar was smoother than the surrounding skin, but was raised very slightly. As Urayne moved their finger along the scar, he could feel its subdermal mass, ropy and firm. Goosebumps crawled over Lewis's slightly damp skin at their touch and the slight breeze flowing in from the east. Urayne drew their hand away and picked up the discarded jacket, tucking it around their shoulders.

_Thank you, Lewis._

"Hey, no problem. I'm glad you asked, actually. Means you're learning."

 _That's good. We should probably head over to Vinoville though; it feels like it might rain._ Lewis looked up at the sky over the distant Vinoville Lake, realizing that the clouds were turning the deep gray of an impending rainstorm.

"By the look of those clouds, it seems like we've got about ten minutes to get there, but I left my bike in Legen Town." He said, gnawing his lip gently as he pulled his shirt and socks back on. Urayne looked between the clouds and their trainer, then back again as he stuffed their feet into his shoes.

 _I will carry you._  They decided, scooping Lewis up with one hand and his messenger bag with the other. Lewis yelped in joking protest, laughing as Urayne sped down the road to Vinoville, leaving dust in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> is this a self-insert? yes.  
> do i give a fuck? no.


End file.
